


Apocalypse

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dernier Baiser, Kiss of Death, Last Kiss, Other, Pokephilia, Vore, french tag wins, how many vore reference can i put here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devant les ruines de son idéal anéanti, Ghetsis acculé laisse échapper un ultime cri de rage offensée, et, du fond de sa pokéball, il entend Trioxhydre gronder en réponse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

Ce monde n'aurait jamais dû être.  
  
Les humains et les Pokémon ne sont pas faits pour coexister ; ils ne peuvent que se blesser les uns les autres, s'utiliser mutuellement et se heurter à leurs différences, à leurs conceptions du monde qui sont à des années-lumière l'une de l'autre, au déséquilibre de toute relation, à la vérité cruelle : qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde. Qu'ils resteront, et doivent rester, seuls.  
  
Ghetsis a tenu ce discours toute sa vie, sans jamais avoir à décider s'il le tenait pour vrai ou non.  
  
Avant ce jour, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.  
  
Avant sa chute, sa déchéance, son échec, sa défaite, avant d'avoir raté sa chance et perdu tout espoir d'atteindre son but, avant d'en être réduit à fuir comme une vermine pestiférée dans les catacombes du château qu'il avait fait bâtir pour sa dynastie, avant d'avoir à réaliser et à admettre que le seul à ne jamais l'avoir trahi, à ne jamais l'avoir déçu, est celui auquel il n'a jamais accordé un second regard, celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme acquis.  


  
_(Devant les ruines de son idéal anéanti, Ghetsis acculé laisse échapper un ultime cri de rage offensée, et , du fond de sa pokéball, il entend Trioxhydre gronder en réponse.)_   


  
Ghetsis ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il court, le Dragon à ses côtés, incapable de le porter et peinant lui-même à avancer dans ces conduits étroits (mais la ball gît, loin derrière eux, brisée sur les dalles de marbre brisées comme elle ; et pourtant Trioxhydre le suit encore).  
  
L'obscurité, les cheveux poisseux collés à son visage ou peut-être le sang qu'il ne sent plus goutter de son front l'empêchent de voir où il pose ses pieds nus ; ils sont écorchés, mais Trioxhydre continue de l'orienter vers les passages les plus aisés, d'un coup de tête ou d'une mâchoire se refermant brièvement sur son épaule (Ghetsis est trop éreinté pour s'empêcher de frémir, malgré l'absence totale de peur qu'il constate chez lui, désormais qu'il s'attache à _observer_ son Pokémon).  
  
Trioxhydre s'immobilise soudain, et Ghetsis qui s'appuyait à son cou manque de trébucher (une morsure délicate le retient de justesse, et s'attarde plus que nécessaire ; Ghetsis tremble mais ne se dégage pas, et s'adosse à son poitrail).  
  
Ghetsis tend le bras à tâtons : un mur se dresse devant eux. Aucune issue possible, et il devine à l'attitude de Trioxhydre que leurs poursuivants les talonnent (même s'il ne distingue plus depuis longtemps la piste écarlate dont son ventre béant a éclaboussé le souterrain derrière eux).  
  
C'est donc ainsi que tout se termine, songe-t-il. Sous les décombres de son rêve, dans une obscurité qui lui promet qu'il ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour, en compagnie du seul de ses monstres qu'il n'a pas façonné de ses mains.  
  
Tout ce qui a fait son existence lui a été arraché, refusé, bafoué, nié ; c'est l'univers entier qui semble le rejeter. Le monde paraît se désagréger et disparaître devant lui ; il n'en perçoit déjà plus vraiment les couleurs et les contours.  
  
C'est probablement mieux ainsi ; après tout, c'est un monde qui n'aurait jamais dû être...  
  
  
Ghetsis est arraché à sa torpeur par les langues râpeuses de Trioxhydre sur les lèvres de ses plaies. La douleur réveillée explose immédiatement derrière ses paupières closes, accompagnée d'un vertige comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, puis- rien et _tout_ à la fois.  
  
Un instant de néant, d'absolu, d'intensité tellement inhumaine que Ghetsis en est rendu muet, réduit au silence alors même qu'il voudrait hurler, la sensation que son corps _vit_ encore, _sent_ et _ressent_ encore tellement forte qu'il se croit sur le point de se déchirer en mille endroits dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence avant que ce torrent de douleur ne l'électrifie tout entier.  
  
Ghetsis laisse échapper un feulement et jette un bras en avant pour s'agripper au cou de Trioxhydre. Il tente de reprendre sa respiration, et est estomaqué de découvrir que le Pokémon semble ronronner (l'idée de pouvoir encore s'étonner de quoi que ce soit l'abasourdit un peu plus). Il y a tant qu’il ne découvre que maintenant, que trop tard, mais il se trouve pourtant quelque chose d'étrangement familier, presque rassurant, chez cette créature qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de connaître.  
Il sent une émotion inconnue lui tordre douloureusement les entrailles lorsque le Pokémon répond à son toucher par de petits coups de tête avides. Se hasardant à une caresse plus poussée, il découvre trop tard que les tremblements de la peau écailleuse sous ses doigts ne sont pas seulement une marque de plaisir mais également de restreinte.  
  
Et la restreinte lâche.  
  
Trioxhydre fond sur lui toutes bouches ouvertes et _mord_. Ghetsis laisse échapper un hoquet étranglé et ses doigts se referment convulsivement sur le cou du Pokémon, parce qu'encore une fois il le _sent_ , est touché en son âme, en est conscient avec tout son corps, au plus profond de sa chair : une connexion existe. Cette créature et lui, les Pokémon et les humains, le _monde_ : tout est lié, connecté, _uni_ et il ne saurait en être autrement.  
  
En cet instant précieux, intime, Ghetsis réalise qu'il existe encore un idéal vers lequel tendre, un équilibre parfait à atteindre.  
Il détache lentement les mâchoires puissantes de Trioxhydre des lambeaux de son torse, et maintient sa tête centrale tout près de son visage. Le Pokémon gémit (un grondement sourd qui se répercute en frisson le long des bras de Ghetsis) et entreprend de lécher le sang séché sur son front. Mais Ghetsis resserre sa prise, une dernière démonstration d'autorité, ce qu'il a à dire est important :  
  
« Je n'ai plus d'usage pour toi ; à toi dorénavant de faire ce que bon te semble de tout ce qu'il reste de moi. »  
  
Trioxhydre gronde, encore immobile un instant, avant de fondre sur lui pour s’emparer de ce qui est désormais sien.


End file.
